1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose attaching or fastening arrangement for roller pumps, especially for a heart-lung machine, which possesses a head constituted of a pump stator and pump rotor, including fastening devices for fastening of the pump piece which is inserted into the pump head of the roller pump.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Roller pumps are utilized in the medical technology, especially in heart-lung machines for the conveyance of blood in an artificial flow circuit. Basically, roller pumps consist of a pump head and a pump drive, of which, in turn, the pump head is constituted of a pump stator and a pump rotor. The pump stator is an essentially cylindrical hollow chamber wherein the inner wall thereof, which is designated as a pump bed, serves as a support for the hose piece which is inserted into the pump head and which lies against the inner wall. The pump rotor, which is rotatable about its central longitudinal axis, is arranged in the pump stator in such a manner that rollers, which are rotatably supported on a roller carrier, are rollable along the hose piece and thereby compress the hose piece. The pump stator possesses at least one opened section for conducting out of the hose, through which the hose piece is led from the internal hollow chamber of the pump stator. In order to avoid the hose piece from wandering under the influence of the rollers of the pump rotor which are rolling thereon, at least one end of the hose piece must be fastened to the pump stator. For roller pumps with reversible running directions, it is necessary to provide a fastening at both ends of the hose piece.
Because of this requirement, presently known roller pumps possess fastening devices of the most different kinds of constructional shapes; for example, clamping elements which are integrated into the pump stator and which afford a secure fastening of the hose piece.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to be able to attain an improvement in the area of hose fastening for roller pumps, especially for heart-lung machines, and through the intermediary of which there is, in particular, achieved an enhanced flexibility for the hose fastening.